Awkward
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: When it feels awkward, it doesn't automatically mean it's bad. Sometimes, it's nice.


Oga pressed the start button to pause his game of Dragon Quest. Beel had been trying to annoy him lately. Well not per se. The baby was just asking Oga where _mommy _is. He was wincing at Oga and threw punches over his head lighty. Oga just had to stop playing. It was throwing off his game. To top it all off, he was about to reach a new level.

"Beel-bo… I told you… Hilda is taking care of something in the Demon World" Oga would've known what that something is if he wasn't busy punching Furuichi at that time.

Oga grabbed Beel from the back of his head and let him sit in front of him. He glared at him which earned him a chuckle from Beel. He sighed, leaned, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Hilda had been gone for 1 week, 2 days, 11 hours, 45 minutes, and 17 seconds. Not that he was counting. He was just bored, that's all.

"Ada bu"

"I don't know. She said she'll be back once her job was done." He wished he knew what that job was. He would definitely make sure to beat up Furuichi for distracting him.

"Daa"

"Yeah… I miss her too."

This surprised Oga. It was true that he was aware of his increasing feelings for her but he did not know that is was this much. If it was good or bad, it is yet to be decided. He was guessing for the latter. After all, it was Hilda they were talking about. She was just a crazy demon b*tch… a b*tch that has been plaguing his mind.

"Manipulative woman…"

Beel looked at him as if he was going nuts. Maybe it was the smile that formed on his face that caught Beel's attention. He couldn't help it. He remembered the first time he met Hilda. Her golden hair was framing her beautiful face. Her green eyes were staring daggers at him. She was one hell of a woman. No one ever had the courage to glare at him. Then, she had the guts to barge into his house, claiming that Beel was their child. He grinned at the thought.

"Beel, your mom is really weird. You know that right?" Beel climbed on top of his lap and looked at him as if to communicate.

"At first she annoyed me and all I wanted was to get rid of you and her…" Oga continued.

"But everything changed. You changed me. Both of you grew on me. I like having you guys around now. Just like a family."

Living with Hilda was not that bad. She wasn't bad to look at either. Only a blind man would say that she's ugly. She was beautiful, Oga had to admit. He would never say it out loud though. His reputation would be ruined but damn… she was his Aphrodite. Even when she was glaring at him, she was still attractive. That was why when she smiles; he would go weak on the knees.

"Hey, Beel… They say that your mom is attractive… When you grow up you gotta protect her from disgusting, perverted men that try to chase her…"

"Probably not. She's damn strong. She can take care of herself." Oga chuckled at the thought. He closed his eyes as her image began flooding his mind.

"Sh*t! She's controlling my mind…" He sat up and stared at Beel.

Then he remembered how protective Hilda was toward Beel. He liked that about her. He liked how he would go lengths to save Beel. He would do the same thing anyways. Beel was their child. They were his parents. And they would do anything for him. ANYTHING. All too suddenly, all of it came flashing back. Hecadoth… Jabberwock... Oga grew anxious. He just had to check on Hilda. Standing up, he grabbed beel and put him on his shoulder. He was about to walk out of his room when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oga! Where are you taking the young master?"

Oga had just to turn around to see if it was Hilda. And it was. She sneaked into the window and was now standing on top of his bed. He could care less if her shoes were dirty or not. He was just relieved that she was finally here.

"Hilda! I… was just taking Beel to visit you. He keeps on telling me that he misses you."

Hilda jumped out of his bed and grabbed Beel from him. She carried the baby in her arms, smiling at his happy face. Oga felt his heart leapt. His eyes soften at the site of his family. It seemed to be a picture of perfect mother and son. Hilda then, felt his eyes on her. It didn't make her uncomfortable at the very least. She walked to Oga, stopped playing with Beel and settled him down on his head.

"What are you staring at, sewer-rat?"

"Hmm? I wasn't staring"

Hilda snickered at his lame excuse. She caught him with her left eye.

"Visit me? I told you I was going home this day. You weren't listening were you?"

"So what, woman?" Oga missed this bickering.

"So what? If you listened to me, you would've known that I was standing outside on Akubaba while I listened to you talk about me behind my back."

Oga's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hilda was eavesdropping on his conversation with Beel. He said things that she wasn't supposed to hear. He guessed it was just time that Hilda grew aware of what he thinks. She was Beel's mother and she deserved to know. He regained his composure and gazed at Hilda seriously.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Oga imagined being beheaded but he just have to wait and see.

"Come closer." Hilda ordered but Oga did not budge.

"Tatsumi… I said come closer."

Oga obliged this time. He walked closer to her, only a foot separating them. Hilda reached out to Oga with both hands but was only able to brush her finger tips on top of his shoulder. She was displeased by this and therefore was glaring at Oga.

"Closer.."

Oga took a step forward, their chests almost touching. Hilda's hands fell on top on either side of his shoulders. Oga stared down at Hilda as he waited for the pain. 1… 2... 3… Nothing happened.

"Wha?"

Hilda then leaned in and pressed her body closer. She rested her head on his upper chest, waiting for him to relax and wrap his arms around her. However, Oga was immobilized. He didn't expect for Hilda to hug him. He expected death. So, he was just standing there befuddled.

"You're supposed to hug back." Hilda stated impatiently.

"Uh… Yeah.."

Waking up from his reverie, Oga wrapped his arms around Hilda carefully. The feeling was new and awkward. Oga didn't go around throwing flowers while giving everybody hugs. It was weird that he was holding Hilda in his arms but at the same time it felt so right. He didn't want to let go. It felt nice and warm.

"Tatsumi…" Oga's heart began beating faster at the sound of his name.

"Hmm?"

"You give the most awkward hugs… You're supposed to let go afterwards, fool." Hilda smirked as Oga moved away from her in embarrassment.


End file.
